


In Freya's Bed

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Roommates, Team Gluttony, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(731):<br/>Look I know it's late and I hope this doesn't wake you up but I feel like you should know that I'm sleeping on my couch in my own apartment so that my friend can get laid in my bed, and I would do the same for you.<br/>(http://textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-31267.html)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Freya's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 1: Sexpistolary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1984716) at Summerpornathon 2014. All entries had to be inspired by Texts From Last Night.

Freya's always seemed small until the night he asks her about her fantasies and she climbs on top of him and says, "I dream about seeing you get fucked."

And suddenly she's everywhere, spreading her frame over his back, mouthing at his shoulder, squeezing his dick with a strong, sure hand. He never knew she could be so big, so hard.

"I could do it myself," she says, her thumb pushing back along his taint while her fingers keep stroking his cock. "I've got a couple dicks in my drawer. But what I really want is to sit back and feel myself up while you take it up the ass from some big, strong man. You never have, have you?"

Merlin shakes his head while he jerks forward into her hold, shoves back against the hard pressure of her pubic bone.

"But you've thought about it, yeah? How good it's gonna feel to have his fingers open you up? How you're gonna come with his dick in your ass?"

"I –" Merlin pants while she rides him. There are words ( _yes_ ) but they're out of reach ( _how_ ) and that seems ( _Arthur, please_ ) to be okay. She pushes and pulls and bites and growls until he yells and spends in her hand. Freya lets go of him, works her hand between his upper thigh and her wet cunt, and rubs until she comes.

It's the fourth time they've gone at it and the first time it’s gotten her off.

Her smile is shy and sweet, the Freya he knows again, when she says, "I think we should see other people."

* * *

"Freya's been missing her calling as a lesbian wingman," Elena announces as she comes in the door. "Last night was the hottest sex I've ever had in my life, and I have your ex-girlfriend to thank."

"Thanks, El, that makes me feel really awesome about our breakup."

"Oh, don't be a baby. You were missing your calling as a pining gay man and she was right to call you on it."

Merlin just frowns, because this is more or less fair. Elena also frowns, because there's a pair of men's underwear lying on the couch. Merlin shrugs, so she tosses them toward Will and Gilli's room and sits down.

"Honestly, we're both lucky to have her for a friend. She not only made me appear extra intensely desirable by holding my hand and whispering sweetly in my ear at the bar. She also realized there was no way I could bring _Morgana fucking Pendragon_ back to this shithole. So she let me use her apartment! Her actual bed, if you can believe that."

"Her text from last night makes more sense now," Merlin says evenly while his brain falls into a loop of _Morgana fucking Pendragon_ , _fucking Pendragon_ , and eventually just, _fuuuuuck_.

"You know those bars on Freya's headboard?"

Merlin knows. If Freya were here she'd smile and lower her gaze. Still, after all the filth he's heard come out of her mouth. Sometimes he really misses Freya's filthy mouth.

* * *

He gets to hear a lot more about the affair both at home and at work over the next two months, since Morgana has no more compunction over talking dildos and nipple clamps and feelings with her brother than Elena does with her roommates.

Mostly Merlin keeps on typing, pretending the office walls are soundproof. Then one day he hears, "Listen, Morgana, I get that the cliché says men are supposed to be excited by this kind of talk, but you've known I was gay since high school. Can’t you please go write in to a porn mag so I can get some work done?"

It only takes Merlin another two months to ask Arthur out, and only two days after that to find himself naked in Arthur's bed, sucking cock for the very first time while Arthur moans and trembles and pets his hair.

It's glorious and beautiful and, just as Freya had predicted, more satisfying than any sex he’s ever had.

It's not as glorious and beautiful as he’d imagined. At first he can’t figure out what’s missing.

The fourth time they go at it (in Arthur's office, because fuck, who’s gonna complain?) Merlin asks about Arthur's fantasies. Arthur goes quiet for a minute and then turns toward the window, slowly opens the blinds.

"You want somebody to watch?" Merlin says, a grin spreading over his face as Arthur nods. "Perfect. I know just where we can go."


End file.
